Reborn and I
by IcedLady
Summary: A story with Reborn and my OC


**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. The Adalfiery family, Angelica, Jun and Julia are my creations.

As soon as my eyes opened I looked to my right. The right side of the bed was empty and cold. He was not back yet. He was gone for three months now but I understood him. It was his job. Being the most powerful hitman was not something easy. Most of the time he was on a mission.

I got up from the bed and did my usual routine while thinking about him and our past together.

I trusted him a lot and he never betrayed me. It was not in his nature to be dishonest and I really loved his honesty towards everyone. He was a perfect gentleman. Handsome and classy. A very nice and gentle person when out of the mafia world. But when it concerned the mafia then trust me, you wouldn't want to go against him.

In fact, this was how we met.

_He was from the Vongola family while I was from Adalfiery, a rival family. A war was out between our two families and as the strongest member of the Adalfiery family, I was told to look for him and defeat him._

_After several battles we finally faced each other. I was surprised to find him perfectly fine, calm, and cool and collected. I wondered if the whole war was like a stroll in a garden for him because well…it certainly looked like it was._

_When our battle started I knew he was going easy on me. I felt it. 'Use your full power against me! I'm not weak and pathetic like your other opponents', I yelled at him. He only smiled lightly and continued the fight as it was. He was still holding back. What angered me was that he defeated me without going all out._

_At that moment I realized that he really was the most powerful Mafioso of the century. Afterwards I lost consciousness._

_When I woke up he was there. He as sitting next to the bed I was in. Why was a Vongola sitting with an Adalfiery? I found it very strange. At first I took in my surroundings and I noticed that I had several bandages and a plaster on my broken right arm. Then I stared at him._

'_Where am I?' I asked croakily. His sharp black orbs were piercing through me. 'You are at the Vongola second mansion. The Vongola annihilated the Adalfiery and you were the only one still alive', he replied in a voice fit for a singer._

_His answer hit me like a brick. Hard, cold and deadly. The Adalfiery family was annihilated? How could that be? My parents died? Questions filled my mind and I spoke only one of them. 'Why didn't you kill me?' I asked while trying to hold the tears back._

'_You had to be kept alive', he said._

_The double-doors of the huge room opened and a tall man came in. I easily recognized him as the Ninth boss of the famous Vongola. The hitman next to my bed immediately stood up at the sight of his boss. Now they both stood next to my bed. The Ninth boss smiled at me._

'_Miss Adalfiery, I was the one who ordered him not to kill you after your family had been wiped out', he explained. The smile was still present but it was not a mocking smile. It was a warm and comforting smile full of sadness. It was as if he regretted destroying my family._

'_Why?' I questioned shakily._

'_It was unfortunate that your father fought three of my strongest members. I have been told that he fought with all he had bravely. When I came upon him he was already dying. His last words to me were, "Protect my Angelica. Do not kill her. Take her under your wings. My Angelica is a very strong Mafioso and she has the wind attribute. Make a Vongola out of her. Make Angelica of the Adalfiery become Angelica of the Vongola"', he related._

_As proof, he handed me my father's gold chain with the emblem of the Adalfiery. I took it with my bandaged right hand as my other hand was in plaster. Tears were flowing down in streams and my lips quivered._

_The leader of the Vongola turned to the hitman and nodded at him. The hitman looked at me with a hard stare._

'_Do you accept to protect the Ninth boss of the Vongola and the other leaders to come with your life and be loyal to the boss, his guardians, his subordinates, his allies and any other person associated with the Vongola family?'_

'_Did you?' I asked in a cracked voice._

'_I did', he replied._

'_I do', I answered and managed a smile._

_He smiled back. 'I am Reborn of the Vongola, the most trusted hitman of the Ninth boss'._

_And this was how I became a Vongola. This was also the beginning of my friendship with Reborn which later developed into something deeper._

_Then in the missions which I was assigned to sometimes surprised me. Well the enemies were the ones who surprised me. As soon as they saw me they cried, 'That's Angelica of the Vongola! Hitman Reborn's Angelica!' The first thing that came to my mind was 'Since when do I belong to Reborn?'_

_When Reborn and I were not on any mission he would personally train me to help me improve my abilities. And to tell you the truth, those times were totally hell for me._

'_I have no pity for you and I don't care if I kill you during your trainings', he would usually say. Sometimes I wondered if he was trying to kill me. Reborn really was the Devil himself._

I finished my second cup of tea and went in the living room. I stood next to a large window and looked out at the magnificent gardens. I sighed and absent-mindedly placed a hand over my belly.

Yes, you got it right. I'm pregnant with Reborn's child. I discovered that a week after he left for his assignment. At first I was really happy, excited and all. Then when I thought of Reborn all those emotions left me.

Would he accept the child or not? Would he be okay if I wanted the child? Yes, you're right again. Reborn and I are not married. We're just living together. I was fearfully waiting for the day he will be back. That would mean making the decision of keeping or not keeping the baby.

I sighed again and wondered what the baby would be like. Raven-haired like Reborn or blond like me? Would it have Reborn's black eyes or dark brown eyes like me? Wondering about my unborn child, I did not hear the front door opening and closing.

The muffled footsteps brought me back to reality and I swiftly took my gun out of its holster, on my thigh and under my dress. In a flash, I turned around and pointed the gun at the person's forehead ready to fire.

I let out a shaky breath when I saw it was only Reborn. "What if I was an enemy and shot you when I came in? You didn't hear me enter", he scolded with a frown. I put the gun back on the holster.

"You're not an enemy so shut up", I mumbled and hugged him around the waist tightly. He wrapped his long slender arms around me and placed his chin on top of my head.

'_Time to tell him'_, I thought. "Reborn?" I called. My voice was muffled by his clothes.

"Hm?"

"I… I'm pregnant. Three months".

He stiffened. _'Oh no!'_ I thought._ 'He'll reject me. Oh no, Oh hell, Oh God, Oh mafia, Oh Vongola!'_

He let go of me and held me at arm's length. The look on his face was dead serious. "Are you serious?" he asked and searched my eyes. I nodded. I was utterly surprised when a sudden smile broke on his handsome face and his lips crashed on mine. I let out a short moan and he smiled against my lips.

He broke the kiss seconds later and said, "You know that I love you, right?" The expression on my face was practically crying 'WTH?' I nodded at him slowly. He fished in his pockets, took out a simple silver ring with a single diamond on top and he got down on one knee. My jaw dropped opened in shock.

"Then will you marry me?" he asked as he held the ring out to me with a large grin. I could only open and close my mouth repeatedly like a fish and I could not find my voice. I blinked several times and nodded stupidly.

Reborn took my left hand and he slid the band on my ring finger. He stood up and hugged me close to his body.

"Have you thought of names?" he questioned.

"W-What?" I stuttered in a daze.

"Names for our baby", he clarified.

"No… Not yet"

**Five years later**

"Mom, Jun is threatening me with your gun!" cried Julia as she ran at me and hugged my legs. I looked at Reborn who smirked at us. "Jun is so much like you. Now go and get my gun from him or I give Julia your guns and tell her to fire at Jun", I ordered him with a deadpanned look.

"I'm proud that my son is like me and don't give Julia any weapons. She can't handle them. She might fire accidentally and hurt someone or herself".

"Then go get the gun hot-shot", I told him with a smile. He chuckled lightly and left us to go find Jun. Julia followed him shortly.

I smiled to myself. I loved my little family. My twins, Jun and Julia were five years old. They were born four months after my wedding with Reborn.

Jun looked like me with blond hair and brown eyes but his attitudes, manners and all were like Reborn. Just like his father, he often tended to intimidate other people. Julia had black hair and black eyes like Reborn but had my attitudes and all. One thing she had in common with Reborn was her ability to threaten and carry out the threats efficiently.

This was my family, full of powerful hitmen and forever loyal to the Vongola.

Everything tumbled down when Reborn became the Sun Arcobaleno and I became the Wind Arcobaleno. We were turned into five years old kids. How pathetic was that?!

Years later, Reborn left Italy to train the next Vongola boss and I stayed back to continue training the twins. Then Jun became the wind guardian of the tenth Vongola generation while Julia became the wind guardian of the Varia.

After a very long time of being away from Reborn, I accompanied the Varia to Japan and I met him there.

"What are doing here?"

"I came with Julia as she is my student"

"Nice to see you again, Angelica"

"Same to you, Reborn"

No one knew about Reborn, Jun, Julia and I and we kept it that way. Reborn and I were merely associates to the public eyes and the twins were my pupils. That was all.

Now Reborn and I are waiting for the day when we would be adults again to reveal our relationship. And that day is a very long time away. Hopeful of being together like before, we waited patiently.

**That was done pretty quickly! All in a day's work… My fingers are aching from typing so much. -_-**

**Anyway, so guys! Reviews would be really appreciated and please favorite this also :D**


End file.
